Just some fun
by Jackdude3006
Summary: Tink just wanted to have some fun. Yet peter had no idea what "fun" meant. Rated M for sex and more sex.


**There was a story i read back in 2008 that was about Tinkerbell and Peter. For 5 years i have searched for it again and again. 3 days ago i just decided to write my own version of the story (just like i did for Johnny's Bday.)**

**Also, i made up a few words in here. So if you don't understand em, interpret them.**

**Enjoy.**

Peter Pan yawned and stretched. He realized that he was pretty sleepy and decided he would go to sleep a bit early. All that business with bringing Wendy and her little brothers to Never-Never Land had made him tired.

Peter was still a boy, though not a little one, and didn't have the stamina of a full-grown adult. But it didn't bother him because he got to do whatever he wanted and didn't have to do any chores or obey any rules. Never-Never Land was a wonderful place to live.

Peter took off his cap and then his top. He sat down on the bed to remove his boots. As he was doing this, Tinkerbell flew in.

"Hi Tink," Peter said cheerfully. Tinkerbell glared at Peter, than lifted her nose in the air and flew over to her own little tiny bed. Peter sighed.

Apparently Tinkerbell was still upset with him about bringing Wendy along. He couldn't really understand this, because Wendy as such a nice lady.  
No, she isn't a lady, Peter thought to himself firmly. She's a girl. Adults can't come to Never-Never Land. Peter wondered why had thought of Wendy as a lady. Maybe because she was a bit bossy.

Peter shrugged. He was tired and didn't feel like worrying about anything now. He climbed into bed but didn't pull the covers up. It was warm in the tree, and why should he sleep with covers if he didn't want to? In fact, why should he even wear his tights? No one was around to tell him he had to.

Peter grinned, then got out of bed and took his tights off. He glanced over at Tinkerbell, who seemed to be asleep already, then went ahead and took his undershorts off. Then he got back into bed, and put out the light. Sighing in comfort, Peter closed his eyes and let his mind drift off into Slumber Land.

Tinkerbell was upset that Wendy was here. In fact, Tinkerbell was jealous. She had always liked Peter Pan, and had stayed with him for a while. To her he was a strong, beautiful man and she had always felt a bit like his... well wife isn't exactly the right word.

Tinkerbell was a fairy, and fairies don't have quite the same customs as humans. They don't usually develop very strong emotional ties to anyone, but they do engage in a fair amount of sexual activity. In fact, fairies are a downright promiscuous people. Tinkerbell hadn't been with her own kind in some time. While there was nothing really preventing her from leaving, she stayed because of some sort of strange attachment she felt for Peter. Not being completely familiar with human emotions, she wondered if it was loyalty.

Thinking about her own people, Tinkerbell remembered especially the fairy males. How long had it been since she had last been held by a fairy man? She realized it had been during one of the annual Festival Flights, when many fairy folk flew into the air in celebration, coupling in all sorts of combinations. She had been in a trio with two fairy men... what had they looked like? Tinkerbell was surprised that she could not remember, but before this could disturb her, she remembered what they had done that night.

A familiar warmth began to flood into Tinkerbell's stomach and run down into her crotch. Feeling an urge to play with herself, she remembered that Peter was still in the room, getting ready for bed. This thought caused a little quiver to transverse down her spine and made her ass cheeks flex slightly.

She restrained herself from jamming her hands into her underpants and instead pretended to be asleep, though she kept her eyes cracked open enough to see. She carefully turned her head to check on Peter.

He was taking off his tights.

She watched, holding her breath, as he folded them carefully and placed them by his top. She watched as he removed his underpants and then let out her breath slowly once Peter had put out the light.

Tinkerbell realized that she had been staring at his crotch the whole time. While he was still young for a human, he wasn't really a little boy. His cock had been soft, and probably small by adult human standards. But to a female fairy who was getting very horny and was only about four inches tall, his cock was a monster.

Tinkerbell noticed that she was starting to shift her hips back and forth, and that her underpants were very damp, practically soaking. Now that it was dark, she lifted up her short little skirt and slid the underpants off. She flattened her legs on the bed, but as soon as the image of Peter's limp cock flashed in her mind, her legs involuntarily spread themselves out into an upside-down V.

Knowing there was no way she was going to be able to get to sleep now, Tinkerbell slid her right hand down across her fabric covered stomach, then lifted up her skirt past it. She sighed in pleasure as her hand caressed the point beneath her belly button and brushed the few strands of golden hair. She let her hand follow the trail of hairs down until she was stroking the outer lips of a wet, hot mouth. She slipped two fingers into her fairy pussy and stroked the inside edges.

Feeling her nipples poking hard against the fabric of her short dress, she pushed her left hand underneath it and tweaked her left nipple. Tinkerbell was now breathing hard, and giving out little gasps as her index and middle finger slowly swirled around the immediate inside of her pussy, slick with juices. Arching her back, Tinkerbell felt the coupling urge of flight. She realized she'd have to be airborne to obtain orgasm and fully enjoy the pleasures. She reluctantly pulled her hands away from herself and removed her dress, taking care to fold her wings up.

When the warm air contacted with her naked skin, already developing a fine sheen of sweat, she moaned quietly. Then she licked her lips in anticipation and started to caress her breasts, which were small but firm, standing out and up. Her nipples were very hard nubs surrounded by pink aureole and they actually quivered when she blew on them. Her wings were already unfolding and starting to flutter in time with the hot blood pulsing around her pussy.

Tinkerbell floated into the air slowly as her hands roamed over her soft skin, across her stomach, past her groin and to her thighs, which spread wide at her touch. Her wings were beating faster now, and she flew through the dark air, thrilling at the warm air sliding along her naked body like a lost lover, and her mind filled with the image of the two fairy men chasing her, their cocks waving merrily in the wind. She imagined them chasing her across the night in a mating flight of great intensity.

By now, Tinkerbell was glowing rather brightly, with a faint pulse to the light. Her sighs and moans would sound like odd, quivering chimes faintly heard to most people, but to Peter Pan they would be as plain as any human woman's cries. In fact, Peter hadn't fallen totally asleep, having slightly disturbing images in his head of Wendy flying along with him that day, her nightgown billowing in the passing air and sometimes a glimpse of her pantied bottom would show.

Not really awake, Peter was unaware of the blood stirring slightly in his penis, signaling the beginning of a young adolescent erection. But by then, Tinkerbell was flying, and the light she gave off along with her strange (to Peter) cries pulled Peter out of his drowse. He blinked his eyes blurrily at the glowing figure that was gliding through the room, and when he realized it was Tinkerbell, with nothing covering her body, his heart started pounding and he became rather wide awake.

Tinkerbell was imagining the two strong fairy males getting closer and closer, and then they caught her. She did a tumble in the air and hovered in place, her eyes closed. She didn't realize that she was over Peter Pan's bed, only a few feet above his stomach. Her hands were buried in her crotch as she used her right three fingers to pump the very wet hole between her legs, and twiddled her clit with the left hand. She imagined one of the fairy males was sticking his hard cock into her pussy and pumping it slowly in and out, while the other one offered his cock to her mouth. Tinkerbell's left hand went to her lips and she sucked hungrily at her fingers, tasting the tangy lubricants. She moaned loudly as her imaginary mate increased his rate, and her fingers were pumping faster into her hungry pussy.

Peter was too stunned to wonder what Tinkerbell was doing, or why. He was too stunned to even say anything. His stomach felt funny, but not like he was sick. He felt a strange sort of throbbing, as if someone were pulling on his penis. He glanced at it and saw that it was sticking up, bent slightly towards him.

It seemed to be pointing at Tinkerbell's writhing form.

He looked back at her and listened intently to what she was saying. Most of the sounds he heard weren't very familiar to him, but he did recognize words like "fuck", "pussy", and "cock", though he was never sure what they meant. Tinkerbell was using them quite a bit.

"Uuuuuuh, I'm gonna come," Tinkerbell gasped to her imaginary partners. She had put her left hand back to work on her clitoris, twirling her pinky around it and flicking it with her thumb. Her right hand was soaked with lubricants and the three fingers pumping in and out of her pussy made squishing sounds. "Fuck me you bastard, stick that cock up my cunt! Uuuuh...UUUUH! Do it, do it!" Tinkerbell had lost all thought of where she was and her fantasy coupling flight totally occupied her senses.

Until she heard Peter Pan gasp.

Her fingers still automatically pumping, she opened her eyes and found herself looking right at Peter. His eyes were very wide and he seemed to be breathing hard. Realizing what had happened didn't stop the flood that was building up in her, and when Tinkerbell glanced down, she caught sight of Peter's hard penis.  
"UUUUUUH! OOOOOOOOOHHHHH! I'M COMMMMING!" She shrieked. Her hands were a blur and the glow from her body flared brilliantly as her hips bucked. She felt the lips of her pussy eagerly clamping down on her fingers as Tinkerbell stared at Peter's hard cock. The tip was oozing pre-cum and she felt herself sending off from climax to orgasm as the cock actually twitched and she was falling and coming and moaning...

Weary but satisfied, Tinkerbell fell onto Peter Pan's stomach.

Peter was still too stunned and confused to try and think about what was happening. All that he could be sure of was the unidentified pressure he felt between his legs, and it wasn't because he had to use the bathroom. He was sure of that much.

When Tinkerbell had her fit (as it seemed to Peter) and then dropped on his stomach, he was surprised at how hot her body felt against his skin. Hot, and also damp from sweat. The sensation caused in an involuntary flex in his stomach and his penis jumped slightly. Peter just laid there, watching Tinkerbell intently as her little gasps slowed down. Her glow was faint but tinted pinkish, which was the first time he had ever seen it like that.

Tinkerbell raised herself up partly with both arms. Her light blonde hair was mussed and strands fell across her face. She looked up at Peter's face, and saw the confusion and interest in it. She pulled her legs up underneath herself and shifted into a kneeling position. Tinkerbell unconsciously crossed her arms over her chest and said, in faintly embarrassed chimes and bells, "I suppose you never saw something like that before."

Peter swallowed and said in a somewhat rough voice "N-no. What... what were you... ?"

Tinkerbell sighed. "I was indulging myself," she chimed, "in pleasure. You may have been in Never-Never Land too long to understand..." Tinkerbell nervously flapped her wings, and started when Peter groaned. Then she realized that her wings had blown a small puff of cool air onto Peter's hard cock behind her. It was probably very hot and sensitive, she realized. Her pussy throbbed in sympathy. It knew what it was like to be hot and sensitive and not have any relief.

Suddenly, Tinkerbell realized how she could get Peter to ignore Wendy and maybe even take her back home. And even if it didn't work, Tinkerbell was feeling that familiar tension already... Absence may make the heart grow fonder, but abstinence makes a fairy's pussy go crazy.

"Peter," Tinkerbell begun, "I think it's too hard to explain why I was... it's called masturbation, or playing with yourself... Anyways, I think it'd be better if I just showed you." And with that she leaned forward and began to crawl to Peter's face, kissing and licking her way along.

"Uh... Tinkerbell... But..." Peter was too confused to decide what to do. He was sweating, even though it wasn't really that hot in the tree, and he was worried that maybe something was wrong with him, or his penis. He had been trying to avoid looking at Tinkerbell's naked body, but as she started to crawl up along his body, the little hot kisses and tiny licks drew his eyes to her.

Peter could see her quite clearly, even in the dark, because of her glow, which seemed to be getting a bit brighter. He saw that the rounded curves on her chest were actually fleshy globes with nipples on them, like his own nipples. Except Tinkerbell's were pink instead of brown, and looked pointy. When she leaned over to kiss a spot, sometimes they would brush against his skin and he felt them, like two little hard apple seeds. And as she got closer, he could see that she had a small patch of blonde hair just below her stomach, where he would have expected her penis to have been. Obviously, fairy's had a different build than humans!

Tinkerbell was now on Peter's chest. Suddenly, she stood up and fluttered her wings to pull herself into the air. "Do you like looking at me?" she asked coyly, as she slowly turned herself in the air in front of Peter's face. She glanced over her shoulder and winked at him.

"I... yes," Peter admitted meekly. He wondered suddenly if Wendy looked at all like Tinkerbell without any clothes on. He remembered the glimpses of cotton panties he had caught while flying with her. Tinkerbell, noticing that he was distracted, growled. She could tell that he was thinking about Wendy! That bitch.

Well now it was time to take *real* action!

Tinkerbell flew herself right up to Peter's face, and planted herself on his lips, with her legs spread wide to straddle them. She twisted her hips back and forth and her pussy reacted by lubricating generously, spreading glistening fluids on Peter's lips. "I'm going to make you come for the first time, Peter," she said in a horse whisper. She flew back into the air and said "I'm going to make your cock SPURT!"

Peter licked his lips and smacked at the tart, tangy taste on them. "What's a cock? And why would it spurt?" he asked.

Tinkerbell giggled. He liked her pussy juice! She'd have to see how it would feel to be licked by a massive tongue. "A cock is a penis. You're penis. It's real hard now. It feels like it's being stretched, doesn't it?" Peter nodded. "That's because you have to come... When you come, lots of semen will fly out and you'll feel so GOOD..." Tinkerbell hugged herself in anticipation. "And I'm going to show you how to come Peter," she said.

With those words, Tinkerbell flew glidingly over to Peter's penis. She smiled at the sight of his young adolescent cock twitching slightly and oozing pre-cum from the slit on top. She landed and stood next to it, right where Peter's pubic hair would have bee& had it started growing. In fact she could feel, through the bare soles of her feet, the slight roughness of the skin indicating hair soon to grow.

"What are you going to do, Tink?" Peter asked softly. He had already decided that whatever caused Tinkerbell's odd new behavior, he wasn't going to protest. After all, this was Never-Never Land and he could do whatever he pleased!  
Tinkerbell looked at Peter and smiled. Her body's glow had not only brightened a great deal but was beginning to pulse again. "Don't worry yourself about me Peter. Just lay back and enjoy..." Peter, too fascinated with Tinkerbell's body to stop looking at it, simply nodded his head.

Now that she was really close up to it, Tinkerbell was impressed by Peter's giant (to her) cock. Perhaps if she were a human female it would have seemed a bit small but now it was nearly as tall as herself! Tinkerbell could see that the cock was already a bit damp with pre-cum that had beaded from the slit and dribbled down the sides. It mostly covered the glans but the head was quite wet looking.

Shivering slightly, Tinkerbell leaned forward and tasted the pre-cum. It was only a little salty and a bit musky, and mostly just hinted at potential flavor. Even as she licked the head around it's sides the lips around the cock's slit pulled back slightly and a new dropped formed. Peter was gasping slightly, but not for lack of air.

Tinkerbell started to run her hands along the giant cock, reaching from the base to the tip in slow stroking motions. The pre-cum covering her hands and arms was sticky, but still lubricant enough. As she caressed the cock, she realized that it wasn't terribly thick, and she could almost encircle it with her arms. She could definitely do so with her legs.

That thought brought forth a wicked idea and a spasm from her pussy, it's own juices making her whole crotch wet as she squeezed her thighs and opened them repeatedly.

Peter was confused over WHY Tinkerbell was doing all this, but there was no confusion about the sensations. Her tongue was tiny, but it's hot little caress on the sensitive head of his cock (as Tinkerbell has referred to it) had nearly been enough to make him shout. And as she continued to lick the head, she rubbed the rest of his cock.

The tension he had felt before was curling itself into something new which he couldn't name, but it certainly felt good! He wondered why the balls that usually hung below his cock had seemed to tighten up and begun to feel bloated.

"Oh Tink, that does feel good!" Peter breathed, and Tinkerbell smiled as she licked closer to the open slit of his cock. She found it bigger than her own mouth so she had no trouble sticking her tongue in and licking along the inside edges. Pre-cum rushed out and soaked most of her face but she reveled in it.

Her right hand was stroking her pussy lips and occasionally patting her clitoris. After she had rimmed the slit several times (each time Peter gasped almost as if in pain, but he certainly didn't seem to want her to stop!) Tinkerbell took her left hand and stuck several fingers into the slit. It was well lubricated and as she slowly sunk her whole hand into it she wondered if the sensation of the wet, soft tissue pressing against her hand was anything like that of what a fairy man felt when he stuck his cock into her tight pussy.

Diddiling herself a bit faster, Tinkerbell slowly pushed her arm forward, swirling it around slightly to keep it lubricated. Soon it was sunk into the whole all the way up to her elbow. Peter moaned, "Oh GOD Tink! It's great! Unnh..."

Tinkerbell's small fairy body was sticky with pre-cum and oozing sweat as she slowly began to pump her whole hand in and out of Peter's cock. She worried briefly about what would happen if he came right then, but she was too excited to give it much thought. Her right hand was pumping her index and middle fingers out of her pussy and she felt a climax building. This was certainly something she could never do to a fairy man! Her own chiming moans joined Peter's as she brought them both closer to the edge. Her glow was bright and fierce.

"UUUUNH!" Peter gasped, and Tinkerbell replied with "OH YESSSSS!" Tinkerbell's fingers were pumping her pussy wildly and her thumb was rubbing her clit frantically. As she felt herself getting ready to come she began to ramble. "I'm inside you Peter... can you feel me? Can you feel my hand clenching in your cock?" Peter grunted a yes but Tinkerbell wasn't listening.

Her glow was a darker pink and was getting brighter. It stopped pulsing and remained a steady bright pink. "I'm going to come Peter, I'm gonna come hard! OOOOOH! I can feel your cock twitching! OH GOD YEEEEESSSSSSSSS! UNNNHH... Unnnh... uhhh..." Tinkerbell's powerful climax shuddered through her body and left her gasping. Her glow had flared brilliantly and now slowly receded. The room practically echoed with the bells that had been rung. She pulled her arm out of Peter's cock and leaned against it.

"Uh... Tink? Are you all right?" Peter was a bit concerned. He didn't really understand this stuff about "coming". He wondered if it was hurting her. But as Tinkerbell pulled her arm out of his cock he felt disappointment that it wasn't in there anymore. It had felt pretty good, almost like he was peeing in reverse but sharper and a lot more pleasurable.

Tinkerbell chuckled. "Oh yes Peter, I'm VERY all right." She leaned her head on top of his cock head and studied his face. "I bet that felt good to you, but no you didn't come. I was just trying... an experiment." She smiled.

"Do I have to come, Tink?" Peter said. He was starting to feel rather nervous for some reason. Maybe it was because of all the liquid that was coming out his penis and because Tinkerbell was acting so ODD. He wondered if she was sick.  
"You don't HAVE to Peter..." Tinkerbell chimed softly, "But 'I' want you to come. And I know you'll love it. It's better than anything else you can think of. Better than ice cream and cake."

"Really?" Peter looked doubtful. "Will it feel better than what you were doing?"  
"It will, it will," Tinkerbell chimed. She was stroking along the cock's head and her hand slit down to underside to caress the glans. Peter shivered and said a bit faintly, "Oh well then... if I 'have' to come..."

Tinkerbell was now rubbing and licking the glans of Peter's cock, a large task for a fairy. But it wasn't too large for Tinkerbell! She licked and nibbled and stroked and as she did so, lots of new pre-cum was flowing. It tasted saltier than before and she realized that she was practically tormenting Peter! His poor balls were probably aching. She increased her ministrations earnestly and listened to Peter's voice.

"Oh Tink! That's better than great! Unnh... Ohh keep doing that..." Peter was breathing fast and had closed his eyes. he felt like something was swirling in his balls, making them almost painful. He felt tiny needles poking at the skin where Tinkerbell was licking and the feeling was intense. Her tongue was so cool! Or maybe it was his cock that was hot. "Please don't stop Tink," he said as he reveled in these new feelings. "Oh yes please! Oh wow! Unnh uuuhhhh..."

While Tinkerbell's tongue was small compared to Peter's cock, it had much more versatility because of it's size. She stroked tiny little grooves with her tongue and rubbed the edge of the cap of Peter Pan's hard cock. By now her face was soaking wet with pre-cum and sweat, her hair was damp and sticky, and most of her skin wasn't much different. Her pussy was lubricating 'again', the desires she felt igniting it. Gasping for air, Tinkerbell decided it was time.

"Tink! Why did you stop?" Peter cried. He sounded very upset.

"It's time for you to come Peter, that's why," Tinkerbell consoled him. "You're going to have your first climax and begin to become a real man."  
"A real man?" Peter gasped. "But I don't want to grow up!"  
Tinkerbell started. He couldn't back out now! "But you won't grow up," she hastily assured him, "you'll stay the same age... but you'll be a man in the ways of sex."

"Ok Tink", Peter said, "I believe you... Now please, can you... lick me some more?"

"I'll do more than that" Tinkerbell said firmly. She stalked to Peter's throbbing cock and grasped it with both arms near the head. Fluttering her wings, she kept herself from sliding down as she slid her legs around near the base and locked her legs firmly in place. She hugged Peter's cock hard.

"Yikes!" Peter exclaimed. Tinkerbell grinned mischievously at the exclamation, and squeezed harder. This time Peter gasped. Tinkerbell carefully fluttered her wings as they beat, and she started to slide down the cock, pulling back the foreskin. Then she pushed herself up with a reverse flutter and the foreskin was pulled to the top of Peter's cock, nearly covering it. She repeated her motions, increasing her wingbeats and sliding the foreskin up and down more rapidly. Her pussy was dripping juices and she pressed her crotch tightly against the hot flesh of the cock. Peter was groaning and his hands were clenched into the mattress. Tinkerbell could feel his body tensing.

She changed tactics and loosened her hold on his cock a bit. Then, adjusting her wingbeats, she started to twist around in circles along his cock, slowly descending from the top. Her pussy was sopping and easily covered the cock with a film of musky fairy cum, combined with the sweat from her body and the pre-cum from the leaking slit. By now the cock was as throughly slick as if it had dipped into a full-grown human woman's cunt.

"YES!" Peter yelled everytime Tinkerbell's hot pussy slid past his cock's sensitive, tingling glans. The sensation was almost like a burning match but soooo good and wonderful and not painful in the slightest... Peter felt his balls pulling into his body. "Oh Tink, something's going to happen! I think I'm going to come!"

Tinkerbell stopped her rotating, and aligned herself vertically to the cock's glans. "Get ready Peter," she growled. "I'm gonna FUCK your cock with my body!" Her pussy twitched as she said this and her glow was brighter than ever, a dark shade of brilliant, coral pink.

"PLEASE!" Peter grunted. He was sweating and his hands were rubbing the mattress back and forth, as if seeking to caress something.

Tinkerbell began sliding up and down Peter's cock again, but now she wasn't gripping it as tightly and both Tinkerbell and the cock was slick with liquids. Her warm, glowing body was sliding up and down Peter's cock, the foreskin not sliding but stretched back by his cock's engulfed shaft.

Her pussy slicked along the bulge of the cock's urethra, and Tinkerbell could feel little ridges of developing veins slide past her legs, her stomach, her arms... Her nipples were as hard as stone and pressed into the cock flesh. Peter felt them as two hot points that would whip past his glans, soon followed by a very hot, wet spot, and then in reverse. Peter was gasping and moaning, and he felt the tendrils of pressure in his balls creeping into his cock. "UUUUUUUHHH!" Peter cried, "TINK! OOOOHHH, It's coming! Uuunnnnnhhh UUNnnnnh UNNNNNNHHH!

Tinkerbell's glow had deepened into a bright red, and was so bright it lit the room. She could clearly see the grimace on Peter's face. "OH YES PETER! I'M FUCKING YOU! I'M MAKING YOU COME! OOOOHHHHH GOD, I'M GONNA COME TOOOOOOH UUUUUHHHH!" Tinkerbell's wings were a blur as she stroked her whole body up and down Peter's cock like a little piston engine. She could feel the tremble in his body, and then his balls jumping.

"AAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" Peter screamed. Tinkerbell felt the throb of his semen pushing up into the cock, felt the urethra bulge underneath her pussy, and then a great white serpent flew out of the head of the cock, arching into the air and landing on Peter's stomach.

"FUUUUUUUCK! I'M COMING! OH GOD YES YES YEESS YEEEESSSS YEEEEEEESSSSSS!" Tinkerbell was shaking her head wildly as she yelled, her body convulsing but still sliding across Peter's spurting cock, and Tinkerbell's glow exploded in a brilliant flare of sustained light. In the light, the cum spraying from Peter's cock could be clearly seen, jet after jet squirting out. Several more streams landed on his stomach, and then the next one went right straight up in the air and fell, gleaming redly, on top of Tinkerbell's upturned face.

She thrust herself up and the next squirt, now a bit smaller, splashed across her breasts and arms. Tinkerbell continued to use her legs to pull the rest of Peter's cum out of his twitching cock, and bent her body across the head. She felt a great thrust against her chest and hot fluid splashed around her, coating her tits and arms and stomach. Tinkerbell's glow was fading but she didn't stop stroking Peter's cock with her legs, and as the rest of the cum came out less forcibly, she thrust her face into it and lapped at the semen. It was salty and musky and tasted better than ice cream OR cake!

As Peter's cries of ecstasy died, the only sound in the room was his hurried panting, and the fain slurps as Tinkerbell continued to suck up his semen. There was so much she knew she would never get it all, but it was too good tasting to pass up! As she filled her stomach, Tinkerbell looked at Peter. He was smiling at her and he said "You were right Tink!"

Tinkerbell sighed contentedly. She laid herself down across Peter's stomach, head propped up by her hands. She was literally *covered* with semen, her hair clotted with the stuff, her face smeared and her body dripping with Peter's cum. She'd have to clean herself up soon but not quite yet. Peter, as boys are apt to do, had soon fallen asleep, exhausted.

She didn't blame him a bit, because she felt weary as well. But as she looked at Peter's face, she began to think... It was doubtful that Peter was going to have as much interest in Wendy as he used tp, but now Tinkerbell wasn't feeling jealous. In fact, she was starting to wonder about Wendy... How much did Wendy know about sex? Had she seen any naked men or boys?

Tinkerbell started to smile. She decided that as soon as she got the chance, she was going to get Peter to help her teach Wendy a few new tricks. He would be more than willing, she was sure!


End file.
